


Dust

by Rodya_Smith



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-mortem, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodya_Smith/pseuds/Rodya_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dust floating in the space, till the third star to the right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

 

Here I am, when everything’s finished.

In the end I gave in and now there’s nothing left. No more family, no more friends, no more me. Nothing. I resigned myself to the illness and I died. But it’s okay. I knew it would happened.

I’m okay, _I_ chose how to die – well, is not the best thing I’ve ever done, is it? – and I did it in my favourite place on earth alongside my best friends. No drugs, no pain, just a bit of salty water in the lungs.

And now… Now I’m dust. Little specks of dust. And I’m straggling in the air, in the space. And I’m flying and flying and flying, ‘till the third star to the right, where people can’t grow up anymore.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
